


Morning

by wimsicalpan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blankets, Coffee, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, cold cas, grumpy morning cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimsicalpan/pseuds/wimsicalpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was… well Dean expected he was sleeping. It was still the morning and these days, since Cas had become human and had started staying in the bunker with them, he’d started sleeping in. And Dean had learnt to never disturb Cas unless it was with coffee. He’d learnt that the hard way with painful bruising and a glare always aimed in his direction for a week. He decided that if he didn’t hear or see anything of Cas in the next two hours he would go and poke him, from a distance and he settled down for another episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Dean leaned back against the headboard on his bed, his head leaning against the wall as he enjoyed their day of doing nothing. He and Sam had agreed that they were due some time inside to do nothing but relax. Sam was catching up on some Game of Thrones reading whilst Dean watched the series in his own room, “So I don’t hear or accidentally see any spoilers.” Dean had waved him off with a scoff and scurried away.

Cas was… well Dean expected he was sleeping. It was still the morning and these days, since Cas had become human and had started staying in the bunker with them, he’d started sleeping in. And Dean had learnt to  _never_ disturb Cas unless it was with coffee. He’d learnt that the hard way with painful bruising and a glare always aimed in his direction for a week. He decided that if he didn’t hear or see anything of Cas in the next two hours he would go and poke him, from a distance and he settled down for another episode.

Two episodes later and there was a beep from Dean’s phone. The third episode was just starting and Dean refused to pause it as he opened the message to see that it was from Cas.

**_Cold._ **

He rolled his eyes and reached for the remote. He paused it as he started to type out a reply:  _ **Say please**._  That was another thing Cas lacked whenever he woke up, manners.

 _ **Dean**._  He waited. **_Please?_**

**_Give me five minutes._ **

Dean didn’t get another reply, not that he expected one, and he turned the TV off as he started to grab the spare blankets he kept on a chair in his room. He tucked them in a large bundle underneath his arm and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed two cups, turned the coffee maker on and waited. A few minutes passed before he tucked the blankets back underneath his arm, grabbed the cups and started towards Cas’ room.

When he reached it the door was open a crack and he pushed it open with his foot. The room was still dark, one lamp barely giving it a glow and he watched Cas scrunch his eyes up from the bright light in the hallway. “You know,” Dean started as he balanced cups and blankets as he kicked the door closed, “most people get up before dinner. Human or not.”

Cas just narrowed his eyes and pulled his cover tighter around him with a muffled grunt. Dean smirked and set the cups down on the bedside table. He glanced at Cas, who blinked up at through tired eyes, his hair mused from sleep in a way that always made Dean want to run his fingers through it.

He grabbed the blankets from under his arm and dumped them on the side of the bed before he started to lay them over Cas one after another. With each new layer he watched Cas snuggle further into bed and tug each one up to his chin. Dean had to admit that Cas looked adorable and he settled the last blanket over Cas before he perched on the edge of the bed. Cas was already tugging that corner of the sheets to one side and Dean kicked his pants off and slid in next to him. Cas curled into his side, his cheek pressed against Dean’s chest and one arm slung over his stomach. Dean wrapped one arm around Cas’ shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Better?”

Cas nodded with a hum. “Much.”

Dean grinned and placed a soft kiss to the top of Cas’ head. “You made me turn off Game of Thrones you know.”

He felt the familiar jab of two fingers into his side and he chuckled as he listened to Cas, “Well maybe you should stay and watch it in here with me.”

“Why? So you can kill me in the morning when it’s too loud?”

There was another sharp jab and Dean actually complained at that one, but his grin never faltered. “I admit I’m not accustomed to mornings, but I enjoy your company. I like having you here.”

Dean tilted his head to one side and looked down at Cas with a fondness in his eyes. “You like having me here or me bringing you coffee in the mornings?”

He felt Cas grin with a laugh before he looked up at him with awake, bright eyes. “Both, but the coffee is just an excuse to get you into bed with me.”

Dean grinned. “I figured as much.” He cupped the side of Cas’ face and leaned down to kiss him softly once. It was lazy on Cas’ part but equal parts warmth and comfort and Dean pulled away with a smile to whisper against his lips, “Maybe I’ll stay tonight. Just don’t kill me if I snore.”

“Don’t count on it,” Cas whispered before he dragged Dean back down for another kiss, smothering his laugh.


End file.
